Sweating Bullets
by lchan1
Summary: Dark, depressing. Insanity, serial killer Sailor Moon. Guess she's not much on love and justice, huh? A songfic to


Sweating Bullets  
Fic By L-chan  
Song By Megadeth  
  
Hello me, meet the real me  
And my misfit's way of life  
A dark black past is my  
Most valued possession  
  
Sailor Moon stepped through the dark hallways, awaiting the enemy she had only heard, but never seen. Sure, she'd seen the henchmen, like usual, but the one behind this was still veiled behind something. Perhaps one of these mirrors which surrounded her. Her white-gloved hand brushed the cool glass, leaving a slight amount of dust on the pure dark glass. Her image flickered in the mirror, moving and speaking on its own.  
"Sailor Moon…" It said, raising her hand. Instead of a glove, her hand was dripping in dark red blood. Her school uniform was ripped and stained with blood; in one hand she held a kitchen knife, dripping with blood.  
The real her…well, she thought it was the real her-recoiled in disgust. Her gloved hand went to her mouth because of the unpleasant taste in her mouth.  
"Oh don't act so innocent. You know what we've been doing for these past years." The girl in the mirror spun once happily, her vacant eyes glistening in the faint light. "It's been such fun. Don't you remember?"  
  
Hindsight is always 20:20  
But looking back it's still a bit fuzzy  
You speak of mutually assured destruction  
Nice story, tell it to "Reader's Digest"  
  
Sailor Moon grasped her head in denial, falling her knees.  
The her in the mirror bent over, watching herself fight reality. She smiled wickedly, raising a finger and licking the blood from it like a child with a lollipop. "Oh please. You laughed. So did your friends. Well, they would have if they were real."  
Sailor Moon looked up. "I don't have any imaginary friends. That's kid stuff."  
The her in the mirror waved the clean finger at her. "No, no. I'm sure you remember Ami. And Rei. And Minako. And Makoto, can't forget her. Inventing them changed your life. Made the solar system open right up at your feet."  
"What?"  
"Come on. You really think you're a princess from the moon? You're awfully gullible when it comes to a talking cat."  
"Hey, leave Luna out of this!"  
"But she was the start of it all." The other Usagi held up a scraggly cat, which looked like an old rag with just as many holes and tears. "With just a little imagination, doesn't this gash on her forehead look like a moon? And when she meows, it almost sounds like someone talking!"  
Sailor Moon covered her ears from what she knew was the truth. "No! No, Luna really is a talking cat! I found her and there was a bandage on her forehead and -"  
"Right, sweetheart. The truth is, you're not at all who you thought you were. So you're a warrior of love and justice? Ever think all those enemies you were fighting were real people? With real lives?" A tableau of images appeared before them with a wave of the mirror-Usagi's hand. "Ever think they never really wanted to hurt you?"  
  
Feeling paranoid   
True enemy or false friend  
Anxiety's attacking me  
And my air is getting thin  
I'm in trouble for the things  
I haven't got to yet  
I'm chomping at the bit  
And my palms are getting wet  
Sweating Bullets  
  
Images poured out of the mirror, flooding Sailor Moon's exposed mind. The man she knew as Kunzite, with flowing white hair, now appeared before her out of battle uniform, in a t-shirt and jeans.  
And with that, memories came back, flowing freely from a wound she thought she had closed long ago. Of raising her mother's large carving knife over her victim's head like the Crescent Moon Wand. The already tattered girl smiled wickedly with a bizarre look in her eyes as she felt the companionship of her friends beside her. She was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, and this murder was justified.  
The other Usagi's voice brought her from her joyous memories of his blood spattering across her school uniform. "I'm sure he didn't find it very justified. That was poor Kenji, a classmate of yours from your second year of junior high. He was a straight A student, and you couldn't stand that, could you? Couldn't stand anyone who was better than you. And then you got that cat and started running around at night and during school, imagining that those boys who couldn't stand you really died because of some witch named Beryl. Wasn't that your math teacher's last name? Didn't you hate her too? Didn't you and your 'friends' kill her as well?"  
"No…no…NO!" Sailor Moon fought back against the memories that invaded her mind, playing like some video tape over and over again as she could see and remember the school being closed as the news about her math teacher's death came out on the news. How self-confident she was, with all her new friends by her side, telling her she was the magical heroine.  
"But I really had died that day!" she said, pleading with herself, as she spiraled further into the delusion.  
  
Hello me, it's me again  
You can subdue but never tame me  
It gives me a migraine headache  
Thinking down to your level  
  
"Suuuure you did. Did it ever occur to you that coming back to life six times isn't normal?!" Her mirror image grinned.  
"But…but…" Sailor Moon dug her nails into her scalp, trying to fight back what she didn't want to be true. She dug harder and harder, ignoring the pain and the rivulets of blood starting to run down her forehead.  
"Oh my. Don't want it to be true? Well too fucking bad!"  
  
You just keep on thinking it's my fault  
And stay an inch or two out of kicking distance  
Mankind has got to know  
His limitations  
  
The last comment drove the 'pure' senshi to something hadn't remembered doing in a while. Physical combat. Unfortunately, it was with a mirror.  
Sailor Moon kicked the mirror as hard as she could, cracking the glass. Her madly laughing bloody image jumped from darkened mirror to darkened mirror, flashing around the room like a strobe light.  
"Don't leave, you bitch!" Sailor Moon shouted at the room, pounding her fist at the closest mirror.  
"And don't you try to shoot the messenger," said a sinister version of her own voice in her head. "But don't worry, I'll never leave you. It's kind of hard to leave yourself."  
  
Feeling claustrophobic  
Like the walls are closing in  
Bloodstains on my hands  
And I don't know where I've been  
I'm in trouble for the things   
I haven't got to yet  
I'm sharpening the axe  
And my palms are getting wet  
Sweating Bullets  
  
"And remember Rumi? Or was that Rubeus? Remember how we stayed up all night finding the plans for that car bomb? He never saw it coming, did he? Couldn't risk him finding out about our little plans. He was the law, and a law that we couldn't abide."  
Still flashbacks came to Sailor Moon's mind, of the Rumi the policeman asking her questions. No, she couldn't let him find out she was a princess. They'd never believe her. They wouldn't believe she had a talking cat, that she and her five friends (that only she could hear) could become superheroes and take down evildoers. She had to kill him; it was the only way to keep the secret safe.  
"And his partner Emmy from America? She managed to escape from the car before it exploded, but we killed her too, didn't we? Killed her good. Just when she was getting all cozy in her new undercover disguise as a lingerie model, we killed her with the same knife we used on 'Kunzite'. And through it all, our 'friends' were with us."  
  
Well me, it's been nice talking to myself  
A credit to dementia  
Someday you too will know my pain  
And smile its black-toothed grin  
  
"I guess this is a bit too much to take in at once." Her reflection said again, it took a moment for Sailor Moon's ears to recognize the sound, having heard the sarcastic voice in her head for too long.  
Sailor Moon nodded numbly, whimpering slightly in a corner, covering her eyes from the broken mirrors.  
The reflection put one hand on her hip, still bathed in the blood of her enemies. "I know, why don't you go see your precious Mamo-chan? I'm sure he'll make everything better." Her reflection laughed slightly before disappearing entirely.  
But the laugh and sarcastic tone were lost on the scarred senshi. 'Mamo-chan…' She thought wistfully, knowing that everything would be all right if she could just see him. 'Everything will be better…I just have to see Mamo-chan.' She thought as she ran from the shattered mirrors.  
  
If the war inside my head  
Won't take a day off I'll be dead  
My icy fingers claw your back  
Here I come again  
  
The young girl with the blood-stained school uniform ran towards the smartly-dressed college student, entwining her arm around his adoringly. She spoke for a moment, concerned for his health, but was harshly brushed off by the older man. Her eyes took a blank look, and she snarled and leapt at the man, digging her trim nails into his neck and strangling him.  
  
Feeling paranoid  
  
She ran around the corner. 'It can't be true.' She caught sight of Mamoru; he was tilting his sunglasses at a store window. 'Mamo-chan will make everything better!'  
  
True enemy or false friend  
  
Mamoru looked up with a familiar look of horror that always crossed his face when that girl was near. He nearly dropped his sunglasses; she was supposed to be in a mental institution.  
  
Anxiety's attacking me  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan! What are you doing out of bed? You're sick from Nehelenia's curse!" she wrapped her arm around his, leading him towards his old apartment house. "Come on, I'll nurse you back to health!" She looked concerned for a brief moment. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about a dream I had. It frightened me."  
  
And my air is getting thin  
  
"Get away from me!" He shouted, knocking her arm away from his, trying to regain his composure. "Get away you stalker-bitch!"  
  
Feeling claustrophobic  
  
One hand went to her chest as her eyes glazed over. 'This can't be happening.' She felt like it was hard to breathe, like she couldn't see. 'This can't be real.'  
  
Like the walls are closing in  
  
Her world came crashing down around her; the world spun and she could barely feel what she was doing.  
  
Bloodstains on my hands  
  
"You dirty bastard! How could you forget our love!" She launched herself at him. Her blank blue eyes were staring into his darker blue ones as she dug her nails into his neck.  
  
And I don't know where I've been  
  
'Has none of it really happened?'  
'Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto… Are you all really figments of my imagination?'  
'Luna, Artemis, Chibiusa… Everything?'  
'But Mamo-chan can make everything better, can't you, Mamo-chan?'  
'Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?'  
  
First you committed me  
  
I remember when I first saw him in the arcade. He was trying to find another token to continue playing Tekken. I handed him my token, and our eyes and hands met. We instantly fell in love, but he wouldn't admit it. We went on dates, well, I went on dates with him. But he just thought I was following him. Heh, how silly can a sweetheart be? I guess he was blinded by destiny.  
  
Now you've acquitted me  
  
But then he called for a restraining order. Well, destiny couldn't be put on hold for the law, I had seen to that with Rumi and Emmy. He was so committed to our love that we bumped into each other everywhere we went. But then I told him about purifying those lost souls. But they seemed so black! I had to save them. And that meant that their life in this time had to end. He was frightened. But I told him not to worry; I'd never have to save his soul. But…well, there was that time that he told on me. And then I had to go in that room of mirrors…  
  
Claiming validity  
  
'But it did happen!'  
  
For the stupidity  
  
'Didn't it?'  
  
I'm chomping at the bit  
Sharpening the axe  
Here I come again  
  
Nehelenia smiled as she watched the girl's nightmare spiral deeper into evil. This had to be the most fun she'd had in a while.  
  
Sweating Bullets 


End file.
